Dark Sceptor (Scorpium Ultra)
is the son of Virus and Yvon, having the attribute blade, which is inherited from Yvon. Dark Sceptor lived on the deepest reaches of Earth with his mother until he decided to venture to Magium World to find his father. Eythmology Dark Sceptor's naming is rather ironic. This is given by Yvon. "Dark" refers to the dark path of Virus had taken. "Sceptor" is to emphasize his element is blade and qualify as a sword fighter. History (Writing in progress) Past Arcs As Baby "Human" Form Shortly after Sakura married Kai, Sakura found herself to be pregnant with Dark Sceptor's human baby form. As Baby "Ultra" Form After Sakura transformed into Yvon, Dark Sceptor's baby human form immediately become a baby Ultra Form in Yvon's body. After Virus injected Voiderium into Yvon, Dark Sceptor, whom possess a portion of his father's Voiderium stays unaffected by Voiderium's negative effects. After Yvon sealed herself underneath the Pacific Ocean, Dark Sceptor continues to develop until it is time for his birth. Born/ Trainings/ Bonding Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 Dark Sceptor having growth as a mature Ultra, he journeyed to Magium World under Yvon's guidance to find his father, Virus. Upon meeting his father, he shows his hatred and anger and fought aggressively but his efforts were nothing to Virus. After knowing the past of his parents and Virus wanted him to agree with his ideals, he refused and continue to fight his own father, the fight ends with Dark Sceptor critically injured after getting slashed multiple times by Virus Daggers and lose his conscious. Scorpium Ultras Rises of Good and Evil TBA Ultraman Virus The Aftermath TBA Appearance TBA Personality Dark Sceptor's most defined traits, he is hot-blooded and impulsive, where he acts in a rush, without thinking his actions may cause. Due to this, he is too consumed by his hatred of Virus in which he go into a fight with Virus but suffered a defeat and very bad injuries as he had forgotten the principles of fighting depsite his trainings by Yvon. He can act reckless. Also, he is shown to be kind hearted and has a great sense of justice. As his homeworld is Scorpio Nova Galaxy, he would do whatever it takes to protect it even the invader is his own father he will kill him as well. This causes him to have a vengeful and hatred nature. He is also supportive to his comrades, i.e the Scorpium Ultras and Ultras from the Land of Light. Relationship to Virus TBA Relationship to Yvon To his mother, Yvon, Dark Sceptor is extremely protective and loyal to her. Dark Scpetor is the closet to Yvon. Dark Sceptor also vow to make Virus pay for making his mother suffer unneccessarily. Dark Sceptor will usually give Yvon a passionate touch whenever he finishes his training. Dark Sceptor treats his mother a precipus treasure and a good teacher as well. Dark Sceptor is enjoying his times with his mother as a whole. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Ren Tomoya *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Earth, Planet Cure (Temporarily) *'Transformation Item/Process': Ren transforms with his willpower or raises his Sceptium Blade in the sky to transform. *'Grip Strength': 60, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 120,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4.6 *'Jumping Height': 600 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training and practicing *'Dislikes': Not shown or impiled but he formerly hates his father, Virus. *'Weaknesses': **His lifeforce is linked to his Sceptium Blade and another happens to the blade will greatly affected Dark Sceptor. **His lifreforce is also linked to his parents Body Features Being the son of Yvon and Virus, Dark Sceptor possess similar body features to them being combined together. :;Common/Normal *'Spector Pincers': Bracer like weapon on his forearms, similar to his father, with a edge similar to a vampire fingernails. This allows Dark Sceptor to channel his energy attacks and stores his Voiderium. *'DNA Lines': Unlike other Scorpium Ultras, Dark Sceptor has dark green lines on his body that represents his DNA that is visible to others unlike others which is stored as essences. It glows when he manipulate attacks. *'Ultra Armour':Dark Sceptor possess an Ultra Armour which is resistant to fores of natural and can protect himself from damage is his stamina allows him to. Dark Sceptor is also revealed to have a more rocky body when compared to other Ultras naturally, this is due to Dark Sceptor do not have a protector as part of his natural anatomy. Thanks to this, Dark Sceptor survived a mortal blow from Virus' Voiderium Ring which otherwise would have killed him. *'Eyes': Dark Sceptor possess circular eyes like his father. *'Dark Lamp': Dark Sceptor sports a dark lamp on his forehead. :;Blademaster *'Circular Shuriken': In his Blademaster form, Dark Sceptor develops small circular shuriken on parts his body, especially his arms, chests, leg areas. This gives Dark Sceptor additional armor. Forms - Baby Ultra= "Baby" Ultra form of Dark Sceptor inside Yvon's body when she transformed into Yvon. Once it is time for birth, Dark Sceptor realizes as a figure that represents an adult Ultra in Land of Light, follows the same principles of other Scorpium Ultras. :;Abilities *'Growth': As day and day passes by, Dark Sceptor is able to grow stronger and more features appears. Once it is time for birth, he appears as an adult Ultra. *'Protective Armor': As an "Ultra" baby, his protective armor is many times stronger than as a "Human" body. *'Voiderium': Being the son of Virus, Dark Sceptor develops Voiderium in his body in this form. Dark Sceptor is immune to the negative and harmful effects of Voiderium fortunately. **'Voiderium Empowerment': Dark Sceptor can empower himself with the Voiderium presence. *'Consciousness': As an "Ultra" baby, Dark Sceptor has some form of consciousness in Yvon's body. *'Birth Materialization': When the time of birth arrives, Dark Sceptor "Ultra" baby form exits out of Yvon's body as a dark green sphere and materializes himself as an adult Scorpium Ultra, ie. his Normal Form, Scorpium Ultra prinicples appiles to him now. - Adult Ultra/ Normal Form= Normal The form Dark Sceptor took after his birth. His main weapon/blade appears out, he named it the "Sceptium Blade". :;Abilities *'Voiderium': Dark Sceptor possess a small portion of his father's Voiderium. **'Empowerment': Dark Sceptor lets the Voiderium in his body run and flow freely as blood, using it to empower himself and his attacks with the Sceptium Blade. *'Dimensional Travelling': Dark Sceptor can travel across dimensions with his own power when the time arises, it is part of the priniciple of being a Scorpium Ultra. :;Weapons *'Sceptium Blade': His blade weapon, it bears the aspects of both Virus and Yvon. **'Blade Proficient': Dark Sceptor is an excellement swordsman after his mother Yvon. He is proficient in the use of said blade. **'Sceptium Blade Final Jamming': Dark Sceptor covers himself in an aura of black colour and charges the blade with dark energy, and rushes towards his foes at full speed. His strongest and most powerful attack with the blade in this form, he tries to use this on Virus to end him but Virus was too much for him and he got critically injured after this. It consumes much of Dark Sceptor's energy when used. **'Crescent Shockwave': Dark Sceptor launches the Sceptium Blade into the ground and firing continous and rapid red shockwave at the enemy, can cause devastating damage if not dodged. **'Pyrokinesis Blast Shot': Dark Sceptor gathers heat energy to the said weapon and creates a ball of fire, with this, Dark Sceptor can fire multiple heat waves in the form of blast shots. **'Curium Water Wave': Obtained from his uncle Cure, after Dark Sceptor passes his trials, Dark Sceptor can fire a lethal wave of Curium Water from the said weapon, able to destroy monsters in one shot. However, when it reaches those unpurified ones, it will purify them instead of killing/destroying them. **'Natural Waves': Dark Sceptor gathers the power of natural into the blade, firing a devastating green energy beam from the blade that is twice his height, this is Dark Sceptor's blade finisher attack. **'Ultraviolet Thunder': Another presumed powerful attack, Dark Sceptor gathers Ultraviolet waves in space and fire a thunder lightning from the blade, can knock back foes. **'Sceptium Spin': Dark Sceptor spins the Sceptium Blade around to reflect attacks. **'Sceptium Transverse': Dark Sceptor creates a wormhole with the Sceptium Blade around his feet and can use it to travel across spacs. **'Spectium Bommerang': Dark Sceptor flings the said blade at his opponent, slashing multiple times before the said blade returns to Dark Sceptor. **'Sceptium Blackhole': Darl Sceptor creates a blackhole with the blade to hold and absorb attacks, he can turn blast it back to them after it. **'Sceptium Devour': A technique to unleash the true power and strength of the blade, using it to transforms into his Ultimate Form, Blademaster. :;Special Moves *'Sceptium Sun-Ray': His main finisher attack , it represents a green ray with golden sparkles seen, boosting the said attack. *'Sceptium Ripper': Dark Sceptor can fire an orange energy arc with either both of his hands or with just one hand. Can be fired in rapid successin, has a horning effect. :;Physical *'Sceptium Punch': A punch attack. *'Sceptium Kick': A kick attack, Dark Sceptor can induce anti gravity waves into his foot and delivering a more powerful kick attack. *'Rammer Attack': Dark Sceptor covers himself in an aura of black energy rams towards his foes. This is inherited from his father. *'Rocky Armor': Dark Sceptor has a rocky armor as mentioned above, it protects him from any mortal attacks. This is also very likely to be brought over from his protective case as an "Ultra" baby. *'Sceptium Knuckle': A very powerful knuckle attack with his foes. - Blademaster= Blademaster This form is obtained when Dark Sceptor fully understands his element blade and the willpower in protecting Earth. Like other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boosts to all his aspects. But his is much more powerful as this form also contains essences of Virus and Yvon Ultimate Forms. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 85, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 135,000 tonnes *'Running Speed':Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 47, 000 tonnes :;Weapons *'Sceptium Blade': His blade weapon, same as his normal form. **'Especially Rainbow': Dark Sceptor spins himself around to charge energy like a tornado and firing a very powerful rainbow ray, while the ray reaches the opponent, light and darkness follows the ray. Can destroy monsters or even Ultras in one shot if unprotected. This ray possess the power to tilt the balance of light and darkness. **'Sceptium Swords': Dark Sceptor creates many duplicates of the Sceptium Blade, and launches them at his foes. Can pierce through anything and cause devastating damage to them or the environment. Dark Sceptor can fire a concentrated version of the Sceptium Swords in the form of a beam attack. This is similar to a simple energy needle attack. **'Sceptium Worm': Dark Sceptor creates a wormhole with the blade and teleports/travels from place to place, can use it to travel to another galaxy or universe. **'Mudfire Ice Flow': Dark Sceptor launches the Sceptor blade into the ground, creating blocks of rocky ice around him. Dark Sceptor then remove the Sceptor Blade and compressess the rocky ice and cover it to mudfire ice liquid, the mudfire ice liquid will flow towards his foes, stopping their movement temporary with the power of rock and freezing them with the power of ice. Dark Sceptor learned this from Ultraman Lava and devised it during the battle with Dark Gale. **'Calibur Beam': Dark Sceptor gathers Ultraviolet waves, thuder waves and heat waves into the sword, a fires a very powerful ray of purple and orange with, accompany by flashes of thunder. Can pierce through foes' body. One of the most powerful attacks. **'Shockwave Fireball': A combination of his Normal Forms' Crescent Shockwave and Pyrokinesis Blast Shot. Dark Sceptor starts the attack by creating ground vibrations with red shockwaves he creates, distracting foes. Dark Sceptor then jump at a greater height, engulfing them with a ball of fireball he creates with the sword. Not necessary a finisher but it leaves foes weakened, for Dark Sceptor to have another chance to deal another attack. **'Calibur Shield': A wall of barrier that represents a tsunami wave image, blocking any attacks. **'Sceptium Tactical': An unused ability. **'Sceptium Dragons': An unused ability, where Dark Sceptor summons 7-8 dragons with the Sceptium Blade. :;Abilities *'Rocky Cyber Armor': Dark Sceptor has an aura of cyber energy around his rocky body/armor, this grants him greater resilience to any attacks. *'Voiderium Amplification': Dark Sceptor changes the power of his Voiderium inside his body to the power to amplify the strength of the Sceptium Blade, allowing him to be one of the best sword fighters. :;Special Moves None, he completely focus on his blade. :;Physical None, he completely focus on his blade. }} Trivia *Dark Sceptor is the only Scorpium Ultras born from a female and male Scorpium Ultras and not from the Scorpio Nova, i.e the Conception Method. *Dark Sceptor may look like an baby "Ultra" inside Yvon's body, the moment he is born, he is an adult Ultra from the Land of Light. After birth, he follows a similar principle to other Scorpium Ultras, he is an adult Ultra for first 50, 000 years old before becoming older and wiser. **That's why Ren looks the same generation/decade/era as Kai and Sakura in their human form even though Kai and Sakura is twice his age in human form. *Dark Sceptor is arguably one of the best sword fighters after his mother, able to defeat both Dark Gale and Dark Chaos in his Blademaster Form with proficient use of his sword. He is considered very powerful for his age. *His Normal Form's body/DNA is made from Yvon and Virus Normal Light Forms, as a result he is a Light Ultra. He was produced before Virus and Yvon before their respectively corruptions. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity